Celsaria Wiki
''PLEASE NOTE'' This Wikia is still under very early construction. Please feel free to contribute, however we are still editing the barebones pages and performing some housekeeping, so things aren't quite settled yet. If you post anything that we need to remove for the time being, rest assured that we will back up your text and put it back where it belongs as soon as we're done fiddling. For the most part, enjoy contributing to the world of Celsaria! Welcome to the Celsaria Wiki Celsaria is a world created by you. It is a fantasy planet, an organic landscape that grows as you add to it and is shaped by the desicions of the community who construct it. You can mould, change and expand Celsaria to your own will - you may add information and even entire pages on any aspect of Celsaria you so wish. Maybe you simply want to tweak the background information about a resident of Celsaria, or maybe you want to create an entire species, outlining their features, their nesting and feeding habits, their hierarchy. Moderators who know the world of Celsaria check new information, filtering people's ideas so that they fit seamlessly into the world of Celsaria. Celsaria is a collaboration of invention and imagination. Be a part of it. Celsaria Begins The Celsaria wiki came from an idea for a video game. Originally, a story idea and a gameplay mechanic were conceived for a game called The Last Spell (a game set in Celsaria), but rather than go straight ahead with production, we decided to start a wiki. We always knew that the game would include - maybe even rely on - large community involvement as a significant part of the game experience. This idea was influenced heavily by Dark Souls, and much of The Last Spell was to mirror, or at least reference Dark Souls, which we believe breaks new ground in the RPG genre. Creating a wiki seemed like a perfect way to allow a community to come together. Currently, preliminary coding is underway, but the storyline, artwork and geography of the world won't be produced until Celsaria is, in terms of this wiki, well populated. We don't want the game to be based in the world we've created. It will be based in the world you have created. The wiki itself describes the world at the point in time where the game starts - if a significant event is to occur in The Last Spell itself, that event is not a part of this wiki. Much of what is contributed to the Celsaria wiki - names, descriptions, artwork - will be referenced in The Last Spell so you have a chance to be part of a genuine video game. Prolific contributors will probably themselves get a mention within the game, as well as being in the credits, and possibly even have a direct say in the game production. Think of it like a Kickstarter campaign, but instead of money, what we want from you is your time and creativity. Thank you for all the original ideas going into Celsaria; the more you guys give to this world, the more real it will become. A Good Place to Start To get started with writing for the wiki, see the section below. In terms of reading, Celsaria is always growing and there are constantly new things to explore. One of our main goals is that every page on the wiki is reachable via links to every other page in some way or another - there will not be any isolated pages. If you don't know where to begin, chat to other members in the forums who can tell you about the many articles around the site. Alternatively, select 'Random Page' or 'Latest Activity' at the top, or start with one of these, some important pages on the wiki: Celsaria, Espeira, Cen, Human, Calendar, Deep or War of the Vestige. Your Content Thankyou for considering submitting some ideas. Your imagination will help augment the world of Celsaria. Here are some tips and advice to consider when writing your pages or sections: • Know Celsaria. Imbide the culture, immerse yourself in it's environment, and let your creations adopt a Celsarian feel. Before writing reams of information, read up on some important pages, such as those about the area where your species lives, or the history of the organization with whom your character once worked. The more thoroughly you can mould your ideas to fit those already submitted to the wiki, the less chance they will require change later. • Ask others who know Celsaria. Especially if you are new, you should probably chat to the website creators, admins and general Celsaria wiki-goers ('Celheads') about your ideas. They can provide valuable feedback such as possible conflictions with other content, further ideas, praise and constructive criticism. They can help introduce you to Celsaria, point out pages you may find helpful or interesting, and guide when you are unsure of how to proceed. Celsaria is all about bringing a community together! • Think like a Celsarian. In Celsaria's universe, bear in mind that Earth does not exist, and assume that terms such as 'humans' and 'days' refer to those belonging to Celsaria, not Earth. When naming things, certainly regions, consider that different races of humans living in different areas of the world may have several different names for a given place or creature. If possible, avoid mention of Earth and shift all focus to Celsaria. Also, learn Celsaria's time and date systems to reference lengths of time or points in history. Again, the community is here to help you if you are unsure. • Think like a scientist. Though obviously fantasy, Celsaria must make sense in its own universe. In fact, the only things that should defy possibility as we know it are those affected by deep (an equivalent of magic in other fantasy settings), particularly the Residual Infection. There should be reasons for all phenomena in Celsaria, whether humans are aware of that reason or not. Be aware of factors that would genuinely affect the likelihood or something occurring, and when in doubt, ask yourself if such a thing occurs on Earth. If not, is it too improbable, or can its existance in Celsaria be justified? For example, there are only two sentient species on Celsaria, the Woodsmen and humankind. The chances of two separate sentient species evolving are slim enough. Adding a third would go beyond a healthy suspension of disbelief and become a suspension of all logic and realms of possibility. Celsaria would become inconsistent in its own universe, something to be avoided at all costs. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Regions Category:Buildings Category:Towns Category:Creation Myths Category:Important Figures Category:Natural Features Category:Species Category:Events